rotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Canonical Differences
Rise of the Spartans takes place in a canon closely similar to, but not identical to that of the Halo universe, resulting in significant lore differences. Being filmed through the game engine of Halo: Reach also presents unavoidable inconsistencies with the Halo canon. Narrative and Lore In Rise of the Spartans, the Office of Naval Intelligence commissions Spartan commandos from a conscript academy on the planet Reach which numbers in at least nine hundred inducted cadets. *In the Halo canon, Spartan commandos at the time of the Human-Covenant war are a product of the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III Programs. The former utilized kidnapped children of which only just over thirty continued to serve, and the latter utilized orphaned children of which the majority perished in suicide missions to buy time against the Covenant. Rise of the Spartans portrays the [[UNSC Midsummer Night|UNSC Midsummer Night]] as a modified Paris-class heavy frigate. *In the Halo canon, the Midsummer Night is a fully dedicated stealth frigate and was one of the earliest commands of the famed Jacob Keyes - however, it was never visually represented. Rise of the Spartans portrays Nightflash's primary weapon, the M6 SPARTAN Laser, as a product of Trident Industries. *In the Halo canon, it is a product of Misriah Armory. However, it is possible that Misriah is one of Trident Industries' many associates. T'kan Ghanee explains his appearance (golden armor and a golden energy sword) as a product of a New Order of Sangheili Zealots. *In the Halo canon, no such order explicitly exists - however, energy swords are indeed capable of being colored differently and many Zealots do, in fact, wear gold armor instead of crimson. The Kenyan city of New Mombasa is shown to be intact, albeit heavily damaged, after the departure of John-117 aboard the UNSC In Amber Clad. *In the Halo canon, New Mombasa was glassed less than a day after In Amber Clad followed the Covenant assault carrier Solemn Penance to Installation 05. By the time of the Fall of Reach (July-August 2552), Arcadia is a stable colony safe from the worst of the Human-Covenant war. *In the Halo canon, Arcadia was glassed by the Covenant in 2549. Cinematic The garrison of Rahgath's corvette is shown to be composed mostly of Sangheili. *This is a basic limitation of other Covenant species not being playable. Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Jiralhanae are still shown in Firefight or Campaign levels. The garrison of the UNSC Midsummer Night all wear some form of MJOLNIR armor, as do civilian characters. *Human player characters always wear armor, as the game is designed to portray a player's own Spartan. To compensate, most marines wear the Military Police helmet affiliated with canonical UNSC troopers. *The garrison's posession of armor rather than battle dress is alluded to during Lucas Gradeur and Nightflash's initial meeting. Blake Valentine also makes mention of his helmet. Fido is revealed to be a female Sangheili, though appears the same as the males. *Canonically, female Sangheili tend to be shorter than males with less prominent mandibles, though there is no gender option in the game's customization. Fido may also simply be taller than other females. At times, human characters' armor will appear differently from how it does in other scenes. *The "body acting" required to make cinematic scenes requires an insane amount of organization and coordination as is, making it easy to overlook minute differences. *This occasional error and viewers' mention of it was humorously alluded to in the Part April parody. In the Spartan Academy, Forge monitors can be seen manipulating the environment. *There is no way to simulate the academy's mechanical arenas without players operating in Forge mode, making it unlikely that no monitor would ever appear. *This also ties into the design choice behind Academy "class" ranks - Green, Blue, Red, and Gold, with Brown for drones. These are colors offered for teams in Forge games when not playing as monitors and necessary in order to film scenes with cadets practicing on constantly shifting fields. *The choice for human protagonists to have green armor during the Battle for the Control Room was because the developers actually wanted a Forge monitor to appear on screen for the narrative. The story explanation is Nightflash encouraging a sense of camraderie and Commander Storm advocating superior camouflage. Category:Meta